


Doctor's Paradise

by Yagura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Nerdiness, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: There are two options on which island they'll stop next, and Luffy's decision is completely unbiased. Yep. It has nothing to do with the fact that Torao is so excited heblushes.





	Doctor's Paradise

Luffy is chewing on a piece of bacon while absently listening to Nami talk about navigation stuff. None of it is anything he really understands – something about magnets and currents and wind, and he knows what all those things are, but that's about it. But that's what he has Nami for: she understands everything. She's the best navigator. And that's why she's talking to them about it, rather than Luffy.

"…so we could either follow the current and restock at Medician or stick with the wind and sail over to Isk. It doesn't really make a difference either way."

Clearly this is something for the Captain to decide, so Luffy opens his mouth to ask which island is cooler, but before he can there's a loud bang as the front legs of Torao's chair crash to the floor. Which… Torao is not usually loud, or clumsy. He's just cool and calm and thinks a lot and looks handsome.

Right now his eyes are wide and his lips parted as he stares at Nami. "Medician?" he repeats. Across the table, Chopper squeaks. He's got his mouth covered with both hooves, but his eyes are just as wide as Torao's.

"…yes," Nami confirms slowly.

"I understand Medician is known for being well-stocked with medical supplies?" Robin states smoothly.

"Well-stocked-" Torao repeats, then falls silent. His cheeks are flushed and abruptly Luffy realizes that he's _excited_. Torao is _excited_ about this place. Normally nothing seems to faze Torao – nothing except Luffy, that is, and that's something that always makes Luffy a little giddy. That he can make Torao lose his cool. But now it's not Luffy but some island that's making Torao's cheeks flush, and Luffy is not sure how he feels about that.

Taking a deep breath, Torao says calmly, "I suggest we go to Medician." When no immediate denial comes, but also no agreement, he looks at Luffy, who as the Captain will decide after all. "It's well-stocked in medical supplies, yes, but not just that – it's at the forefront of the medical field. Medician is where most new inventions and discoveries are made, and made available first. Things that aren't available elsewhere for years yet you can already get just like that on Medician."

"They have _everything_ ," Chopper blurts out. "No matter how rare! The best tools, and all the medicine, and-" he keeps talking and Luffy should probably listen, but he can't, because Torao is staring at him and his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright and he's… not pleading, not really. But as close to it as he'll probably ever get.

Torao is the one who proposed the alliance. Luffy agreed, because Torao is a good person and entering into an alliance gave Luffy a reason to beat an Emperor, and some other assholes on the way, which is always great. But they don't really _need_ each other. Neither in the pirate nor in the personal sense.

Except right now there is something Torao needs from Luffy – or maybe he doesn't _need_ it, but he _wants_ it, wants it very much. And Torao looking at him like that, it… it makes something tingle in Luffy. Makes his heart beat faster.

He doesn't really understand why. He'll probably ask someone later, maybe Chopper or Torao even; they're doctors, they'll probably know. Maybe they'll even know why somehow, when Torao looks at him like that, Luffy just wants to give him everything.

Luffy isn't silly, that doesn't mean he _will_ , but he _wants_ to.

And this is something easy. "Alright," he agrees. "Let's go to doctor island, then." He's still looking at Torao, and Torao is still looking at him, and across the table Chopper cheers, and Torao – Torao smiles.

Luffy's heart trips in his chest, and. Maybe he doesn't need to ask a doctor why, after all.


End file.
